Rééducation
by MissZabiniVolturi
Summary: Quelques années après la guerre, Hermione tente de se reconstruire, de surmonter ses cauchemars et une rupture difficile. Elle rend visite à sa cousine Bella, et rencontre la Meute, et plus particulièrement le beau Paul... FIC EN REECRITURE


C'en était trop. Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bullstrode, Lavande Brown, Astoria Greengrass et maintenant sa propre meilleure amie, Ginny Weasley !

-Hermione je…

-Tais toi ! Je ne veux plus entendre ta voix ! Tu me dégoûtes ! Et dire que je pensais que tu m'aimais ! Enfoiré !

-C'était juste une nuit, on était bourrés…

-Et tu me l'aurait dit peut être ?! Arrête de mentir ! Si Ginny n'était pas venue elle même tout me raconter, je ne l'aurais jamais su !

-Tu vas pas en faire tout un plat…

Il s'approcha d'elle, posa ses mains sur ses hanches et l'attira tout contre lui. Sa bouche chercha la sienne, sa langue força le barrage de ses lèvres. Elle le repoussa.

-La ferme ! Je vais chez mon oncle quelques semaines. Oublies moi Drago.

Hermione claqua la porte de leur loft du Chemin de Traverse et transplana chez ses parents, encore au travail. Elle fonça dans son ancienne chambre, les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne devait pas pleurer. Elle se l'était juré. Elle inspira longuement avant de continuer son chemin.

-Faislamalle !

Toutes ses affaires sortirent de son placard pour aller s'entasser dans sa malle. Jupes, robes, escarpins, pantalons, leggins quittèrent leurs étagères sous les yeux vigilants de l'ancienne Gryffondor. Elle avait envie de hurler, de tout casser, mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle attrapa son téléphone et composa un des seuls numéros enregistrés. Par chance, son interlocutrice répondit immédiatement.

-Hermione ?

-Bella ? Tu sais quand tu m'avais proposé de m'accueillir le temps que je voudrais…

-Oui bien sur ! Quand est ce que tu viens ?

-Demain ?

-C'est parfait Mione !

Puis, après un silence.

-C'est à cause de Drago n'est ce pas ?

-… A demain Bells.

-Bisous !

Hermione se laissa tomber sur son lit et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Elle n'aurait pas dû en être affectée ! Elle savait ce qu'il faisait. La plupart du temps, il ne s'en cachait même pas. Elle l'aimait tellement ! Mais elle avait un honneur, une fierté. Et il avait dépassé les bornes, une fois de trop. Elle se leva, marcha quelques minutes dans sa chambre avant de trouver une feuille de parchemin et une plume neuve, puis commença à écrire les lettres qu'elles destinaient à ses amis et collègues.

Chers Ron et Harry,

Vous aviez raison au sujet de Drago. Il m'a trompée, encore une fois. Cela ajouté au stress du travail et aux cauchemars qui ne me laissent pas une minute de repos, je sature. Ne m'en voulez pas trop. Je pars chez Bella, ma cousine. Je lui ai promis d'aller lui rendre visite et son invitation tombe à pic. Je ne sais pas encore combien de temps je serai là bas. Vous allez me manquer. Je vous aime.

Mione

Monsieur le Ministre,

Pour raison personnelle, je prends mes congés d'été à partir de demain. Pourriez vous affecter Pénélope Deauclair sur le dossier concernant Dobby et les Malefoy et la plainte officielle qu'il déposée ? Qu'elle s'adresse à Harry Potter pour les formalités. En outre, pourriez vous faire accompagner Teddy Lupin chez ma cousine dans les semaines qui suivront ? En tant que sa marraine, je me dois de le protéger et il sera à l'abri avec moi.

Amicalement votre,

Hermione Jane Granger

Ginny,

Je ne peux pas te pardonner. Pas maintenant. Avoue le à Harry et nous en reparlerons. Je pars chez ma cousine.

Drago.

J'ai demandé à Whisky de venir prendre mes affaires chez toi dès demain. Ci joint la bague que tu m'as offerte l'année dernière.

Adieu

H

Une fois ses lettres écrites, Hermione les attacha au pattes de son hibou qui s'envola donner le courrier. Elle se connecta sur Internet, changea son statut Facebook, passant de « fiancée » à « célibataire », avant de descendre manger.

Le lendemain, vers 10h, Hermione entendit son réveil sonner. Elle l'éteignit d'un coup avant d'allumer sa première cigarette de la journée. Mauvaise habitude datant de la fin de la guerre, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à perdre. Elle s'habilla d'une jupe en cuir assortie à une chemise blanche et à des escarpins noirs, avant de partir pour l'aéroport. Le vol à destination de Seattle fut long. Très long. Arrivée à destination, la Gryffondor héla un taxi et donna l'adresse de sa cousine. Depuis la veille, elle s'efforçait de ne pas penser à Drago. A son corps d'athlète. A ses cheveux soyeux, à son visage lisse, son fameux sourire narquois, sa galanterie, son humour… Elle secoua la tête avant de se fustiger intérieurement. C'était fini entre eux ! Elle devait l'oublier, l'effacer de sa vie !


End file.
